Of Bleeding and Healing Wounds
by Kitiana-Chan
Summary: Can you wish for more time? That is what Kagome did when failing to save the Shikon no Tama. Born anew with no memories of her past self except for hazy dreams and the spector of Kikyo Kagome starts at the beginning. This time though...she believes her grandfather's stories. accompanied by companions old and new Kagome will strive to meet her goal. Nothing will stop her.


**-Blooming-**

A young girl is crying over what appears to be the body of a young kitten. "Kagome, love…you can't do anything for it…its dead." A warm, pitying voice said. "No it's not…I can feel a heartbeat…" The girl said softly. "Its wounds are too severe Kagome. Even if it is alive it will die soon." The woman said trying to reason with the girl. "No! I won't let it die! You'll see! The forest spirits will help it!" the girl said and ran off her eyes moist from past tears. "Kagome! Kagome! Get back here! We'll look at the cat together! _Please don't leave…_" The woman called after her daughter, but Kagome was already gone. Slightly exasperated the girl's mother went inside to confront her father. "What have I said about reading Kagome those stories?! Now all she goes on about is yokai and forest spirits! It's _unhealthy_." Grandpa Higurashi opened his mouth as if to speak, but was cut off by Ms. Higurashi. "Father don't even start because I know what you will say. Even _I _know better than to force upon her things she is not fond of. Still, you _must _at least acknowledge the fact that Kagome Chan has _not a single _friend her age. The poor girl is friendless as everyone in her class thinks she's a witch! _A witch, father! It is not acceptable!_" Ms. Higurashi hollered. The old man smiled. "Have you ever asked Kagome Chan how she feels about all this or did you come here because what people say about _Kagome_ reflects on _you_?" Grandpa Higurashi asked smiling wistfully. "I...I…Of course not! What even made you assume such a thing?!" Ms. Higurashi faltered then regained her confidence. It seemed she wouldn't let the subject of the matter drop. "I see…You have changed Mochi Chan…I recall days when you and my son used to go chasing fairies of your own." Grandpa Higurashi said nostalgically. This statement caused an eerie silence. "Yes, until…until…those _fairies _caused the death of my husband…your son." Ms. Higurashi said at last ending the silence. "There is no telling _what _happened to Raiko except that he vanished. Haruhi San I despair at the hope you've lost over the years, and _I hope _you will find something to have_ faith _in one of these days." Grandpa Higurashi stated and afterwards there were no more attempts of conversation from either side.

Meanwhile Kagome was pleading for something…anything to help the kitten whose breaths were becoming shaky and few. Then all of a sudden as if some invisible force was bubbling inside her Kagome felt warm. The warmth spread through her chest to her arms and finally to the tips of her fingers that lay rested on the kitten. The kitten stilled for a moment and then got up and stretched itself out as if it had taken a nap. Not a single wound was on the creature leaving young Kagome in awe at her new found ability.

**-The Same Wind-**

_Kagome was running…she knew not what was chasing her only that it was powerful and served Naraku. Many served Naraku these days…it was either serve or die as Inuyasha had stated when he informed her he was unwilling to cease living just yet. That was the same day he joined with Naraku and began to instead of aid Kagome hunt her. Miroku had been captured during an enemy raid and was forced into subjugation while Sango took their children and went into hiding. Shippo had all but vanished. No one knew what had become of the fox yokai except that he was gone almost as if he'd never been there in the first place. Kagome willed herself to run faster. Her pursuer was gaining on her. She tore her way through trees and thorns ignoring the sting and the wet, sticky feeling of her blood. She had never been so determined as now. Finally she reached her destination…the Bone Eater's well…this was where she would end it…or begin anew depending on the perspective one takes. She pulled out the Shikon no tama remembering bitterly how she had fooled Inuyasha in order to regain possesion of the jewel. She had sought him out and kissed him as they had long ago…then she had pulled out the knife and stuck it in his chest. She knew it hadn't killed him because deep down…she knew who her pursuer was. Even if she told herself she didn't…she knew that it was the very same person who had always pursued her either to save her or to kill her…she had always been able to differentiate between the two. Now, however…she was unsure. As she grasped the jewel she heard Kikyo's warning voice. 'Remember Kagome you must never allow the jewel to sense what it is you want. The wish must be entirely selfless or the result will be the same. Please for everyone's sake do not lose sight of your task…' The voicebegan to fade. Kagome sent her thanks to her past self and wished upon the Shikon no Tama._

"…_**My wish is for more time…"**_

Six year old Kagome woke with a start. She had had dreams similar to these but never one that intense. Pushing the dream from her mind she made her way into the kitchen. Toast with butter and honey smelling slightly of cinnamon was on a plate at her spot along with a single stick of dango. She smiled. Kagome knew this was her mother's way of making amends even though she didn't outright say it. Kagome ate slowly savoring the sweetness of her favorite breakfast…a treat that she did not have often. When Kagome finished she made her way to her Grandfather's bookshelf that held many of the old legends. She opened the book and read…_The Legend of the Great Midoriko and the Cursed Jewel_…

Finding it interesting enough Kagome began to read…

**-Scattered Petals-**

Amara wandered through the Forest of Eternal Night thinking bitterly of her past. Amara herself had been known as a kind, and compassionate youth…even towards humans. When she was given her title by her mother; the clan matriarch; she had been overjoyed. She had ignored the curse it carried…all members of her clan had received a curse with their name…such was their fate. Hers had been Higanbana Hime…a flower that meant one would be lost…

It was true in many ways that the title of one from her clan often reflected the truth in their soul. It had been this way for her, for she _was_ lost… Without her clan that had been massacred by Ronin, and mostly without her older brother Kiniro… She had been most grieved when he died and had placed a curse upon his killer as well. She had cursed the Human lord who had done this so that his first born child would live life as a demon…she had sealed this curse with her blood. That in itself was a pact so strong only one such as she could break it…perhaps only she, herself could break it now that she was the last of her clan… Her brother's title had been Lord Kikujirou. He was as kind and as loyal as one would expect from a person named after the Chrysanthemum flower. She however was a red spider lily…destined to disappear. She was the first and now the last to be given the title of 'higanbana' as her clan was now gone…many were gone while she herself wished to go…

_Kikyo the one who had cursed her to her confinement her…the one she had once viewed as a younger sister…the one who'd told her 'she loved her'...she had to stop that train of thought for it would only make her despair more…_

**-Forget Me Not-**

Amara stared longingly at the sky watching the trees blow in the wind seeing the light that peeked only barely through the canopy called the forest. She could see the light the sun brought, yet around her was the constant darkness that the many trees had created. This was by far the cruelest thing about her imprisonment here…the fact that she could see the light, yet not reach it was far worse than spending years in isolation. It was the barrier that held her here…a barrier only a powerful priestess could break through. Kikyo had obviously thought that through. her younger sister Kaede might've been able to break it if not for her old age…she had even attempted to do so once. It didn't work obviously as amara was still stuck, but she didn't appreciate any less. Just the fact that the old priestess had tried to free her struck Amara as kind. Sometimes the elder woman would stop to ask Amara for advice or classification of an unknown demon bothering the village. She needn't had bothered as Amara knew it was harder for a miko to maintain their spiritual abilities as they grew older. That was the sad thing about people…if _they _were flowers they would eventually wilt such as all living things eventually do…Yokai could live forever without aging, but they could also still be killed_. 'Such is the fate of living beings…all memories fade…even the ones we wish to hold on to…' _ Amara thought morosely.

"_Amara nee! Did you bring it?!" a young girl with raven colored hair said running up to a cloaked figure. "Yes, Kikyo san. I brought your present. Open it up." Amara's soft bell like voice chimed. The girl opened the package with much care. "Neesan…this is…I can't accept this." Kikyo said frowning at a shiny jeweled box. She had a small golden key in her hand and seemed to be going through some inner turmoil. "Please accept my gift Kikyo san…I had it made specifically to fit the key you always carry around. I can tell that you've noticed that fact as well from the look of consternation on your face. If you refuse I shall have a hundred more each and every more expensive than the last find their way to you ever morning until you take it." Young Kikyo stared intensely into Amara's emerald eyes as if searching for a bluff and finally relinquished a sigh. "Very well, you leave me no choice…I shall have to purify you, shan't I?" Kikyo said earning a look of baffled panic from the cloaked figure. Then kikyo's face split into a smile as she began to laugh at the startled cat demon. "It really isn't funny…purification is a serious matter! One shouldn't talk about it so…so casually!" Amara protested flushed with embarrassment at her baffled state. Kikyo's laughter intensified till it seemed she might choke. Finally out of breath the young girl's laughter ceased. "A-Ah! Sorry…sorry! Your face…you would not believe how it looked!" Kikyo said still giggling to herself. Amara's blush deepened and she shifted her face so her long black hair would hide her rosy cheeks. "Hey Amara…why do all demons have those weird markings on them such as yourself?' Kikyo inquired. "They're not weird if you've grown up with them, as for all demons you must mean daiyokai, am I correct?' Amara questioned. Kikyo nodded. "Yes, it seems to be a trend.' The girl stated. "I wouldn't call it a trend…the marks signify the passing into adulthood for many daiyokai such as myself. I received my first mark when I was about five hundred years old.' Amara stated. "Oh…I see…that's cool. I never knew yokai had so many different customs…they don't teach those in miko training." The girl said intrigued. "They most likely do not wish for miko to sympathize with yokai," Amara said softly. Kikyo nodded. "That would make sense, but…I think I'd like to be able to sympathize with you…nee chan." Kikyo said after a moment breaking the silence. "Kikyo…one day I will tell you all there is to know about me, but that day I not today, nor is it within the near future.' Amara said her voice barely a whisper. "As long as you keep your promise…' was all Kikyo said in response to that statement._

Amara _had_ kept her promise…that was the day Kikyo had admitted to seeing her as family…the day she wished she could relive once more before shattering their relationship after cursing the lord who'd stole her brother's life. The wind continued to blow…it was one thing that never changed…petals swirled through the air all a shade of forget me not blue…

**-Beautiful Bellflower-**

…_Kikyo had expected to end when Naraku had killed her once more…somehow however she found herself flung through time. She did not like nor enjoy the sensational experience. Time travel had always been Kagome's pastime not hers. Speaking of Kagome…her wish appeared to have been successful as the now young girl was constantly trailing after Kikyo. Kikyo had never understood her reincarnation's personality, but seeing her now made it seem they were not so different as she'd once thought. However, Kagome got to keep her childish manner and innocent nature for at least a few years more. Kikyo decided she would remain her for now and observe the child's developing abilities. She couldn't help but wonder why they were developing early in this time rather than the last…_


End file.
